<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>It has always been him by NaniTheQuiznak</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23821033">It has always been him</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaniTheQuiznak/pseuds/NaniTheQuiznak'>NaniTheQuiznak</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Haikyuu fics [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Soulmates, AsaNoya - Freeform, Awkward Kageyama Tobio, Bartender Kageyama Tobio, Boys Kissing, Childhood Sweethearts, Completed, Confessions, Cute, Domestic Fluff, Dorks in Love, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, Eventual Romance, Everyone Is Gay, Fate, Fate &amp; Destiny, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Gay, Getting Together, Jealous Hinata Shouyou, Jealous Kageyama Tobio, Jealousy, KageHina - Freeform, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, Pining Hinata Shouyou, Pining Kageyama Tobio, Protectiveness, Reunions, Romance, School Reunion, Soulmates, Volleyball, Volleyball Dorks in Love, a lot of fluff, faith - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 16:08:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,361</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23821033</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaniTheQuiznak/pseuds/NaniTheQuiznak</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kageyama’s and Hinata’s paths always seem to cross one another. It’s almost like fate, bringing them together each chance it gets. They meet again after Hinata’s team, The Black Jackals, had beaten Kageyama’s team the Schweiden Adlers. </p><p>And maybe this time they’d confess their undying love for each other instead of dancing around the matter and suppressing their true feelings for all these years.</p><p>OR</p><p>Kageyama and Hinata have been pining for each other ever since 1st year in high school  and even after going to different universities and graduating, playing volleyball, destiny keeps on bringing them back together.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Haikyuu fics [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1717564</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>104</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>It has always been him</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Kageyama, please. You can't keep sitting around like this, you need a stable job!'' Coach Ukai raised his voice for the millionth time this week. Kageyama had gone to Ukai's shop again after coming home from Tokyo, he was his former coach from high school. Kageyama played volleyball on a professional level but he didn't have a lot of money and he couldn't keep asking his parents to lend him some. Most people on his team had side jobs like working in the grocery store, in restaurants and boring stuff like that. His team, the Schweiden Adlers, had decided to take a break for a few months after losing in the olympics again not making it to the semifinals. Kageyama stopped enjoying playing volleyball, he saw no point in it anymore and that scared him. He was becoming his old self again, the selfish king of the court. So he was actually glad that they were taking a break so everyone could focus on themselves.</p><p>"What? Are you saying that volleyball isn't a job?'' Kageyama's eyes narrowed as he shot Ukai a nasty glare. "Now, I didn't say that. But what I did mean is that it isn't stable. I work at a school, as a coach, it's different.''</p><p>"Ugh, I know Ukai! Just-,'' Kageyama lost his temper, he had been holding back for a while now, he hadn't slept properly for weeks, and Ukai just had to be an annoying- , getting into people's business. When could he have some rest?</p><p>"Just nothing Kageyama. Please, one time. Come with me to the club tonight. And if it isn't your dead, you start working there. Alright? I'm sure Tanaka Saeko will take you in for these 2 months.'' Ukai closed the conversation leaving no space for further argument. Kageyama rolled his eyes and breath out a deep sigh.</p><p>Later that evening, Kageyama dressed himself with black skinny jeans and a white button up shirt, rolling up the sleeves. He could hear the loud obnoxious music from streets away. He hated Ukai for pulling him into this, but secretly he was also very grateful because he did need the money and a part time job. As they entered the club the dim music changed into an ear deafening scream. It was so loud that Kageyama cringed and covered his ears in pain.</p><p>"These walls should be very soundproof,'' he thought to himself, barely being able to hear his own voice in his mind. Ukai elbowed Kageyama against his arm making him look up, the taller male mentioned with his head to follow him, as he did. They went to the back behind the bar as the music dimmed again when the door closed.</p><p>A slim woman was sitting neatly on a chair, wearing casual clothes. "Welcome, it's nice to see you again Kageyama-kun.'' She stood up, her blonde hair bounced around along with her movements. She held out her hand , ready for Kageyama to take it.</p><p>Hesitantly, he raised his and and shook hands with Saeko, it was weird to call her Tanaka, "As you might know by now I'm the manager of this club." She smiled a flashy smile, "Anyway, nice to finally see you again!''</p><p>"Nice to see you again too.'' Kageyama mumbled, barely understandable. She let go and turned around and took some sort of cloth in her hands, as she handed it to Kageyama.</p><p>"Well, I think you got it from here,'' Saeko said directed to Ukai as he nodded. She just grinned and disappeared through another door.</p><p>Finally Kageyama's gaze returned to the cloth in his hands, he studied it a little bit better, it was a black apron. He figured he should put it on and so he did. "Let's get started,'' Ukai said as he opened the door they entered through previously.</p><p>The loud music overpowered him once again, but he figured he should just accept it. He wouldn't get out of this anyway. Ukai explained the drinks, formally he had worked here when his shop wasn't doing so well, what was where and a paper with all the combinations of the drinks on because how could bartenders remember all of it. Apparently there was also a tip jar, but Kageyama rolled his eyes when Ukai gave some tips how to earn some extra money.</p><p>He was not going to flirt with girls. Or anyone for that matter, most of the kids were underaged anyway.</p><p>Ukai just gave Kageyama a look, "So? You know they're underaged, but they don't know you're twenty two,'' He had said with a chuckle. He gave him a disgusted look, "I'm not a pedophile like you.'' The raven haired male spouted as he crossed his arms and rolled his eyes. Ukai's eyes widened but then just smirked. "I'm gonna leave you to it. Your shift is until 2 tonight so don't fall asleep. Why don't you come and visit Karasuno for a while tomorrow? It'll do you good."</p><p>And like that Kageyama ended up standing behind a bar, in a way too loud club, with smelly drunk teenagers who flirted with everyone and everything they saw. Or so Kageyama thought in the beginning, after a while of observing the area he saw that there were two types of people in this club; those who dance and those who do not. Those who are just here to dance and to have fun, and those who want to drink their worries away, to forget and use someone to get over whoever it is they want to get over.</p><p>And he still didn't see the point. What was so fun about 'clubbing' anyway? He has always been an introvert and he hated social interactions, let alone people in general. He had plenty of reasons but he just kept them to himself. Volleyball had always been his number one priority and nothing else could overpower his love for the sport.</p><p>Another boy came stumbling towards the bar, he looked fairly familiar to Kageyama. "Hey creepy guy, what's your name?'' The bald guy with the dilated pupils asked, his breath smelled like a mix of alcohol, as he leaned in way too close for Kageyamas comfort. "Wait, Tanaka?" Kageyamas eyes widened as he finally recognised the face.</p><p>"Do I know you? I'd remember a creepy face like that if I did." He said slowly, the words rolling from his lips as he hiccuped.  Kageyama swallowed the lump in his throat as he took a deep breath composing himself, "What would you like to have?'' Kageyama asked ignoring Tanaka's insults, trying to control his frustration.</p><p>"No Ryu! No! Bad,'' A short boy with spiky brown hair pulled away his friend, Kageyama immediately recognised the individual, "Nishinoya?" He murmured but the lad had heard him and his attention shifted immediately from his drunk friend towards him.<br/>
"Kageyama?" He said in disbelief, "No way! It's been so long, since when do you work here?" Nishinoya asked and a smile grew on his face, "First time tonight I'm kinda broke." Kageyama said with an awkward small smile plastered on his face in embarrassment.</p><p>Nishinoya owed and put some money on the bar, "A water please and I'm always here for my old teammates so if you need to talk you know where to find me." He said. Kageyama gave him an appreciative nod and took the money. "So," Kageyama began, "What's up with Tanaka?"</p><p>"Ryu? Oh, he and Kiyoko-san had a fight so," Nishinoya trailed off rubbing circles on his crying friends back.</p><p>"Ah,'' Kageyama couldn't find words, "That sucks, they're together? Or uh, were?" Nishinoya nodded in response which confused Kageyama because are they are were they? Either way, he put the glass of water in front of Tanaka and Nishinoya helped him drink it.</p><p>"So how've you been?" It was unlike Kageyama to begin small talk but this were his old teammates and Kageyama used to consider them as his friends. "Oh you know, traveled the world a bit, learned a lot of new stuff! I'm back in miyagi for a while though, I needed things to slow down and I do miss volleyball. What about you? Aren't you supposed to be in olympics with your volleyball team?"</p><p>"Ah we lost the match to the semifinals with 17-19 in the last match, 2 sets to 3, we were all way too tired and receives were being messed up but we fought hard." Kageyama nodded at the end as if he was trying to convince himself. Nishinoya gave him a sympathetic smile, "So we're taking a break from practicing and I'm staying at my parents house for a few months." Nishinoya hummed and also drank from the water. "So this is your job until you go back? Ukai set you up?" Nishinoya said as if he already knew and Kageyama nodded.</p><p>"So since when huh?" Kageyama said nodding towards Tanaka. "After your last match in third year, they really clicked when watching you guys in nationals.'' Nishinoya smiled, "The first and second years were really good." Kageyama nodded to Nishinoya's statement about his younger peers.</p><p>"Have you been in contact with anyone besides Ukai and Tanaka?" Kageyama murmured while drying out a pint. "Mhm, yeah with everyone besides you," He chuckled, "Everyones in Miyagi at the moment, it's like faith is bringing us all together." Kageyama knew that Daichi was in the police force in Miyagi and Sugawara an elementary school teacher. Although he did think that Asahi was in Tokyo being a designer.</p><p>"So what does Tanaka do?" He asked, not knowing why he was so interested. "Personal trainer." Nishinoya smiled.</p><p>Another guy came up to the bar and ordered a drink, Kageyama made it, with a small rush to it and served the guy. It was silent for a while. But it wasn't awkward, "We should all meet up again. Here, I'll give you my number." Nishinoya said as he started writing his number on an underpad to put your glass on.</p><p>"I'll see you around then!" Nishinoya smiled and dragged Tanaka off of the barstool and dragged him outside. Giving Kageyama a small wave before exiting.</p><p>Two days later Kageyama attended the bar again, it was a Friday night and he felt bad for not appreciating Wednesday. It was a battlefield inside the club tonight and he wasn't sure if he was down to be left alone again. He hadn't visited Karasuno yet, he was scared to bump into his arch enemy. Hinata Shouyou. Ever since Hinata had beaten his team the Schweiden Adlers, he couldn't look the small ginger in the eyes. He had made so much progress and Kageyama admired him, he was so distracted by his moves it wasn't even normal. He never lost focus, never. Until that day and since then his entire career went downhill. Nobody could hit his tosses as he wanted them to or nobody tosses good enough for him, his old urge to go faster, move faster, it was taking over again and it scared him.</p><p>To his luck there were two bars in the club, one other across the dance floor, which was more popular than the side he was on, the one closer to the entrance. And it was Kageyama's life saver, because he wasn't sure how much social interaction he could handle.</p><p>He speculated all the people coming in and going out. He didn't like the situation he was in, but he could get used to it. Maybe.</p><p>A familiar voice reached his eardrums over the loud bass of the music. Kageyama's eyes shot up to be met by a short gremlin smiling at him, "Yo dude, nice to see you again. Didn't think you'd show up again." Nishinoya said as he climbed up one of the barstools. Kageyama huffed, a playful smile forming on his lips, "Sadly I am here again yeah, Saeko won't let me skip.''</p><p>"Not sneaky enough?'' He asked with a teasing look, Kageyama just rolled his eyes. "Kageyama?'' A smooth, familair voice sounded out. Kageyama's ears had hurt from all the noise but this newfound voice was like a remedy, soothing the pain as it softly grazed against his eardrums. Their words danced on the water, floating along with the waves of the ocean.</p><p>He looked up to be met by piercing hazel eyes, they lit up like crystals and diamonds, shining as bright as the sun. Kageyama blinked a few times before he got back to reality, glaring dangerously at the brown pair of pearls.</p><p>"You okay dude? You zoned out there for a minute,'' Nishinoya said as his thin eyebrows knitted together in a worried glance. "I'm fine, I just, you know, too many people,'' he stuttered as he turned back into his awkward self, lost for words, the brown eyes were watching him like he was a prey, following his every move. And it made him nervous, but more than that, it made him mad. Annoyed, pissed off. Out of everyone, why him?<br/>
"Hinata, stop staring, it's rude.'' Nishinoya elbowed the the orange haired male against his cheek as he straightened himself and rubbed his sore bruise, clearing his throat, "It's been a few years, hasn't it?'' The voice of Hinata sounded out again. "Mhm." Kageyama hummed not wanting to look up. His heart was racing as he could feel it beat in his throat. What was wrong with him?</p><p>"Talking about that, where's Asahi?'' Nishinoya said out of nowhere as he looked around frantically. "Probably in a stall in the bathroom,'' Hinata said as his beautiful face contorted into worry. "I'll go check,'' Nishinoya said as he hopped off the barstool.</p><p>"Good luck you two, don't kill each other!'' Nishinoya screamed back at the two awkward boys but Hinata just turned around and stuck up both of his middle fingers at Noya who was long gone. Kageyama couldn't help but smile slightly at the childish behavior. He couldn't help but admit that he missed Hinata's presence, on the court but also just mainly by his side.</p><p>Hinata's attention rotated back towards Kageyama, as he stepped forward and leant his arms crossed on the bar.</p><p>"So, how've you been?'' His soft voice reached Kageyama's ears again, as he opened his mouth to answer but he had no time, "Why are you here in Miyagi?'' Hinata said as a nasty smirk found its way onto his face. And that ticked Kageyama off.</p><p>"None of your business, Hinata.'' Kageyama said with a huff of frustration, as he crossed his arms on his chest. Hinata raised his eyebrow, seeing this as a challenge. "Oh, really now bakayama?'' A small smile formed on his lips, as his eyes got a little darker. Kageyama had just entered dangerous and dark waters, and he wasn't prepared.</p><p>"Alright, whatever you say is my demand,'' Hinata said cheekily as he pushed himself away from the war and turned on his heel. He glanced back at Kageyama, and the raven head swore he saw a wink. The ginger then disappeared into the crowd.</p><p>About an hour had passed and there he was in all his glory, Hinata strutted up to the bar with three to four girls looming around him. Kageyama felt a pang in his chest, but swatted it off like it was nothing. Of course, Hinata was cute and looked like he was a high schooler. Girls would fall for that. The burbling feeling in his stomach didn't disappear and his chest tightened.</p><p>"Give me the best thing you've got bakayama,'' Hinata said as he laid ten bucks on the counter. Kageyama looked at Hinata and then to the money, his eyes traveling back and forward a few times before he stuck his head up. Kageyama made a drink that was worth ten bucks, ignoring the nicknames Hinata called him. Kageyama put the glass on the counter with a soft slam, snatching the money in exchange.</p><p>"You mad?'' He froze when the word reached his ears, his body went numb when he progressed the tone. Kageyama's face constructed into a frown as he slowly looked up at Hinata who was smirking once again. His arms around two girls, who were obviously too drunk to know what was going on. He sighed, and shook his head, soft laughter and a few chuckles were heard from the bartender.</p><p>"No, I'm good, anything else you want?'' Kageyama blinked innocently with his eyes as he leaned over the counter a little, his hands resting flatly behind it on the table. A small smirk tugging at his lips once he saw the shock in those golden pearls. Hinata's arms slowly dropped from both the ladies' waists, as they automatically walked away searching for another boy to keep company.</p><p>It was quiet for a while between the two boys, Kageyama didn't know if his sentence counted as flirting but he was proud of himself anyway. "You." The voice shook Kageyama out of his moment, his brain slowly progressed the answer. Hinata flinched as he noticed what he had admitted and looked up with dark eyes.</p><p>Kageyama leaned over the counter, his lips barely grazing Hinata's ear, his hair smelled like vanilla.</p><p>"Sorry, but that's not on the menu.'' He whispered loud enough to be heard, a silent chuckle left his throat again as Hinata flinched once again. He pulled back completely and turned around, looking back over his shoulder, he saw that Hinata was frozen in place. Kageyama smirked and walked towards the backdoor with a slight swing of his hips, once he was hidden away behind the door he peeked at the ginger on the barstool across the bar, who was flabbergasted.</p><p>He closed the door and turned around again, resting his back against it, letting out a deep breath he had been holding in. His face started burning achingly, as he noticed he was blushing. He did just really do that. Why did he do that? It was Hinata for fucks sake, what the hell was wrong with him? His heart fluttered and his brain was in a haze. God he wanted to kiss those puny tiny lips and hold the precious boy close and never let go again. He wanted to stand on the same side of the court again, see him jump in all his glory spiking down the ball that Kageyama had set for him, and only him. He wanted to see that cheeky smile again, he wanted to race to the school gym with him again. Kageyama wanted Hinata, as his friend, as his partner, as his lover. But he was scared, he had been suppressing these feelings ever since the end of their first year, so why would he finally give in now?</p><p>He was sitting at the table, still in the same room, rethinking all the events of tonight. He heard the door open, a high pitched squeak hurting his ears. The music raising along with it.</p><p>"Some friends of yours want to say goodbye Kageyama,'' Saeko's voice sounded confused and unsure. Also somewhat doubtful as it was like she was debating with herself. He looked up with a tired stare, nodding his head. He got up and walked through the door, meeting Nishinoya, Tanaka and Asahi. He walked up to the counter so he could hear them.</p><p>"We're gonna head out and Asahi wanted to greet you,'' Nishinoya said and Kageyama nodded towards Asahi who gave him a smile, he didn't say anything else. "We'll see you around okay?" Tanaka said and pat Kageyama's shoulder over the counter. Kageyama just hummed and give him a small smile, "I'll text you when we're all gonna meet up, maybe we could play volleyball again!" Nishinoya said in excitement. Asahi chuckled at that and pat the smaller boy's head, ruffling his hair. Kageyama looked around for a particular orange head but he was nowhere to be seen.</p><p>"Where is Hinata anyway?'' Kageyama asked hesitantly. "Outside waiting for us, why?'' Asahi smirked slightly, a knowing gleam in his eye that made Kageyama's face heat up.</p><p>"Can you tell him to come back, it'll only be a few seconds, I swear." Kageyama asked and Nishinoya just nodded, not thinking any more of it. Or so Kageyama thought.</p><p>The door closed after they exited and after a few seconds it opened again. The ginger walked in, looking around until his eyes rested on Kageyama's frame behind the bar. He walked towards him and stopped at the counter, Kageyama gathered all the courage he had and leaned over towards Hinata's ear again, Kageyama calmly breathed in and out. His warm breath hitting Hinata's neck, making the latter shudder in delight.</p><p>"I want to play volleyball with you.'' He whispered gently. He pulled back and flashed Hinata a small smile, leaving the astounded boy behind as he disappeared again behind the door. Kageyama knew that Saeko would have tons of questions, but right now he would celebrate his victory.</p><p>But his victory was short lived. Every time Kageyama had a shift, Hinata was there. Normally it should be creepy, but it was different. He constantly flirted and asked useless questions, trying to crack Kageyama's code. Asking how his life has been, asking about his love life and about volleyball. Mostly they talked about volleyball. The raven haired male was going strong, but the more Hinata talked about himself and his family, his passion for volleyball that still burned after all these years, Kageyama's cold grudge against Hinata started to melt.</p><p>Hinata visiting Kageyama on his shifts had become a regular, a routine, a part of Kageyama's job. There was one time that he hadn't come, and that one time made Kageyama anxious all night.</p><p>Kageyama felt uncomfortable to go to work again on his next shift, it was Friday again, like always, the most dangerous day. He had never been so dependent on someone else in his entire life. He was standing behind the bar, seeing all these different men eyeing him. He had seen them before, that made it even worse. And he was almost in tears. He kept his eyes downcast. Someone stepped up to the bar and he wouldn't dare to look up. It was silent the music filling the empty space. "Hey." It was Hinata. Kageyama glared at the glass he was drying with his towel, he was mad at Hinata for not letting him know where he was last time. But why should he? It's not like they're dating. "Hey." Kageyama grumbled.</p><p>Hinata cleared his throat as he hopped onto the barstool. "Sorry about last time but Natsu had a volleyball match." The pain in Kageyama's chest went as quick as it came. "Oh. Did she win?" He looked up and saw that Hinata was looking down at his lap fumbling with his fingers, "No she lost, Karasuno isn't what it used to he." He huffed sadly. Kageyama grimaced and made Hinata's favourite cocktail and gave it to him, a small smile returning to the small individual. He had grown but he was still so small compared to Kageyama. After talking for a while they came to a crucial point.</p><p>"Just one time! Please!'' Hinata plopped his head down on the bar, glaring at the wood. Kageyama wouldn't be able to see, but Hinata's posture said enough. "Not interested," Kageyama said again, for the tenth time that evening, with a slight waver to his tone. He was trying his hardest to hold back his laughter.</p><p>"Why do you have to do this every time,'' Hinata's voice was muffled by his arms, but Kageyama could make out the words eventually.</p><p>"Kageyama, stop bullying him,'' Ukai came up to the bar as Kageyama was serving another customer who thanked him and walked away with his drink. He turned towards Ukai, raising his brow, "How am I bullying him?''</p><p>"Just go play with him, also you two promised you'd come by Karasuno and it's been a month.'' Ukai nudged towards a slumped puddle of a sulking Hinata. "Also Kageyama, you of all knows best that Hinata won't give up until you toss for him." The older male laughed as he took a sip from his beer again.</p><p>"Looks like he gave up,'' Kageyama stated with a small twitch of his lip, looking at the disappointed Hinata, he didn't like seeing him like this. But this game was way too fun to give in. "Who said I did?'' Hinata raised his head, glaring at Kageyama. Yet he was pouting at the same time, Kageyama couldn't hold back as he let a cheeky smile slip from his serious hold. His eyes lightening up. Hinata's glare melted as he saw it. The stars in Kageyama's eyes had never shined so brightly before in the reflection of the lights in this forsaken nightclub.</p><p>Ukai rolled his eyes and went outside, "I better see you guys on Monday. Morning prctise is until 11 and afternoon starts at 4." He muttered before exiting. Kageyama glanced after him and brought his eyes back to a zoned out Hinata. Staring at him with a unknown look, one so specific but Kageyama couldn't make out what it had meant. He couldn't figure out what Hinata could possibly be thinking. But what Kageyama did know, is that it gave him chills.</p><p>''What? Cat caught your tongue?'' He smirked, an evil gleam in his eyes challenging Hinata. But for the first time, Hinata had chosen to ignore the challenge. He just blinked with his eyes and refocused his attention on Kageyama,</p><p>"You said so yourself that you wanted to play volleyball with me. I'll keep asking and this offer won't be valid anymore.'' Hinata blurted out quickly, but Kageyama caught every word of it.</p><p>"Okay.'' Kageyama was lost for words, he didn't know why. He didn't know why he said what he did, or why he was reacting like this. Maybe it was the burning determination he suddenly saw in Hinata's eyes when he ignored Kageyama's silly comment. Maybe it was the warmth of the fire in Hinata's eyes that reached Kageyama's pale skin.</p><p>Maybe it was because it was Hinata, and he had beaten him at Kageyama's own game.</p><p>Hinata let out a proud huff, crossing his arms while a smirk glowed from his face. But slowly it turned Into a gentle smile, almost a loving one. But Kageyama didn't know for sure, because the lights had gotten darker.</p><p>"So that's a yes, huh?'' Hinata was back to his old self, his smirk the proudest yet.</p><p>"Yes, geez! Fine, I'll go on a stupid date with you,'' Kageyama said, acting like he was annoyed, crossing his arms, a frown on his face, "only ONE.'' He grunted.</p><p>"Okay, let's go right now.''</p><p>"What?" Kageyama asked breathlessly, not expecting that sentence, it was Hinata after all, "Right now?''</p><p>"Yeah, right now. C'mon let's ditch this place. These sweaty teenagers are gonna make me vomit.'' Hinata made a fake gagging motion, glancing disgustedly at the crowd. Kageyama couldn't hold back his chuckle,  "You got a point there, fine.'' Kageyama pulled off his apron and took his phone and wallet from the backroom, putting them in his jeans pocket.</p><p>Hinata had grabbed Kageyama's wrist and pulled him with him along the sidewalk. They ran for a good ten minutes, finally coming to a stop.</p><p>Kageyama caught his breath as he glanced up, they entered a park. A small field and a playground, the clouds from the early evening had cleared away. The stars shone brightly above them, a chilly breeze roaming around the park.</p><p>He remembered this park, they'd always pass through it while walking home together. Kageyama couldn't count the times they had practiced here after being kicked out of the gym, under the stars the park lit up by the street lights.</p><p>Hinata noticed the swings and reached for Kageyama's wrist. But what he found wasn't his wrist, but his hand instead. Hinata cringed at his mistake, but let out a tired sigh. He was tired of pushing his feelings away, Hinata knew that you don't get to choose if you get hurt in this world but you do have some say in who hurts you. And finally Hinata decided it'd be a privilege to have his heart broken by Kageyama, even if he was scared. He'd take the risk for once. Because he thinks Kageyama is worth fighting for. Even if he was a selfish king, Hinata wanted to be his queen. Hinata looked up from their hands when Kageyama gave them a squeeze and he looked up at the raven's face. It wasn't stern or scary like it always had been, he had smiled, a real smile. A meaningful one, as Kageyama squeezed his hand around Hinata's and pulled him with him. Hinata let out a laugh, and that was Kageyama's sign to stop worrying as he let out a snort himself. Finally reaching the old set of swings Kageyama released Hinata's warm hand and plopped down on one of them.</p><p>Hinata followed swiftly, plopping down on the swing next to the love of his life. Ever since high school Hinata had thought that the thing that would make him the happiest would be beating Kageyama. And once he did, he was disappointed. After all this time, being confused by his feelings, he noticed that he wanted to stand on the same court as Kageyama. But the mistake he made was to think he wanted to beat Kageyama on the other side of the net. All this time that thought had been blocking his heart. He now realised that he wanted to stand beside Kageyama, on the same side of the court and not anywhere else. He had gotten stronger, Hinata can fight on his own now. But he had the most fun fighting along side of Kageyama, not against him. And now that they're both strong, all they can be is stronger together.</p><p>Hinata wondered if Kageyama felt the same.</p><p>He started to slowly rock the swings, a squeak from the chains could be heard in the silence between the boys. Cars in the distance, and some dogs barking around the neighbourhood.</p><p>"So,'' Hinata suddenly broke the ice, "why are you so stubborn and grumpy all the time?'' Kageyama's eyes snapped up at Hinata, sniffing his nose. The cold breeze had gotten colder, and his jacket was pretty thin to start with.</p><p>"Because it's me.'' Kageyama said monotonously, looking at the muddy ground again.</p><p>"That's bullshit and you know it,'' Hinata spoke loudly, his words sounding harsh, "that doesn't define you.'' His voice sounded softer when he said that.</p><p>"How so?'' Kageyama's voice was coarse, he had to clear his throat after he had asked.</p><p>"Because there's so much more that makes you, you.'' Hinata didn't say any more, he was thinking, or so Kageyama thought. Nobody had ever said something like this to him, nobody had ever cared to ask, let alone cared about him in general.</p><p>"How would you know?'' He felt frustrated again, as another glare formed on his face. He kicked some loose sand with his sneaker, it flew a meter through the air landing on the grass. "You don't even know the real me.''</p><p>"Exactly.''</p><p>"Huh?'' This took Kageyama attention.</p><p>"I barely know the real you. Everyone can be stubborn and grumpy for no reason, I don't know that you yet. So that's how I know it doesn't define you." Hinata spoke with power, his voice a little shaky, but he held his ground. His hands forming fists around the chains, clenching them like it was his lifeline.</p><p>"What?'' Kageyama didn't understand what Hinata was saying.</p><p>"Anyway, don't change the subject. You don't have to tell me if you really don't want to though...'' Hinata's fists unclenched and he softly looked up at Kageyama, a sad smile playing on his lips. But he smiled nonetheless.</p><p>"I...,'' Kageyama didn't know what to say, he knew Hinata was right. "Maybe I should though,'' he sighed deeply, "I've just, I've had a really rough past. I know there are people who have way worse, or have had. But still, it still bothers me. You know about, well, the team leaving me thing.'' Kageyama inhaled a shaky breath, his hands tightening around the chains.</p><p>"It's okay, take your time,'' Kageyama looked up as Hinata's fake smile had turned into a soothing one, it reached his eyes. Kageyama gave a small appreciative smile, but it was more a twitch of his lips. He leaned his head backwards, letting his eyes travel through the stars. The sky reminded Kageyama of Hinata's eyes, when he was excited they'd always twinkle like that and that made him smile a little. Kageyama sighed, as he sat up straight again, "All my life people have lead me to believe that volleyball is a teams sport and I never believed them. Nobody was ever good enough, not fast enough until," Kageyama stopped speaking his heart beat erratical.</p><p>"Until?'' Hinata's voice was tender, "Until I met you." Kageyama said with a sigh.</p><p>"Me?'' Hinata trailed off.</p><p>"Look, I'm not good with words, out of my own experience. I'm not good with words when it comes to comforting people or talking about my own feelings. So, I guess I let my silence and my expressions speak for me. Unspoken words go further than spoken ones.'' Kageyama explained and Hinata hummed in understanding. "But nobody ever took the time to get to know my expressions and all I ever was is a scary guy with anger issues." Kageyama continued.</p><p>"Mhm, that's not true though." Hinata said as he jumped of the swing, Kageyama followed. Hinata took his bag and pulled out a volleyball looking up at Kageyama with a bright smile.</p><p>"Sure, you're scary some times but you've grown a lot with your personality you know? You're not alone Tobio, know that." Hinata said softly as they made eye contact. Kageyama flinched at the usage of his given name, this felt too personal. He stared deeper into those golden eyes. He wanted to hug that little dumbass. He opened his mouth to say something but nothing came out. The silence was deafening, some cars and owls filling in the empty space.</p><p>A soft thud was heard as Kageyama noticed that Hinata had thrown the volleyball in his direction and he caught it automatically.</p><p>"It's okay,'' His voice was soothing again, "I'll be there every step of the way. If you want me to. It doesn't need to be like this, if you want me to guide you? I will. I want to. You're not a selfish king Kageyama, you're a lonely one with nobody that understands you. And like I said in high school, I'll be by your side, I'll be there to spike your tosses, no matter where or when. I'll be there." Hinata said determined. He meant every word he had spoken with such confidence.</p><p>Kageyama had still lost his voice, but that didn't stop Hinata and he appreciated that greatly.</p><p>"I'm here, Tobio." Suddenly the small orange haired boy was right in front of him, eyes burning into his. Tobio clenched his fingers around the ball, the texture familiar and comforting. He swallowed a lump in his throat staring down into those brown piercing eyes.</p><p>"I won't leave your side again. I promised, didn't I?" Hinata spoke again but this time he was staring down at Kageyama's shoes. He was so close, at a hands reach. The words took a while to register into his dumb brain and Kageyama felt tears well up in his eyes. These words, spoke by this boy, it was all too much. If he was going to let Hinata go again, he wouldn't forgive himself.</p><p>Kageyama carefully reached out his hand and laid it on top of the fluffy orange curls. All these years Kageyama had wondered how it would feel like, the texture under his finger tips. It was everything he had ever dreamed of. God they were such idiots.</p><p>Hinata jumped slightly and looked up at Kageyama with those big beautiful orbs of his, they twinkled as the stars above them. He was the sun, he brought light into Kageyamas life, he brought warmth and happiness.</p><p>"God, I love you so much Shouyou." Before Kageyama notices the words had already left his mouth.</p><p>Hinata let out a soft gasp and reached out his hand and took Kageyamas hand on his head in his and held it tightly.</p><p>Hinata's other hand reached out slowly and caressed Kageyama's cheek as Hinata tiptoed slightly. It's then that he noticed he was crying, he let out a chuckle and a sob at the same time and pulled on Hinata's hand that was holding his. He pulled him into a hug, a tight embrace, Kageyama never wanted to let go. Hinata released his hand and wrapped his arms tightly around Kageyama's waist. Hinata was the sun and he was engulfing Kageyama. Surrounding him with his heat, blinding him with his smile.</p><p>"You never gave up on me, you showed me how important team work was, how important you are. You made playing volleyball fun again for me, you showed me it wasn't just about winning. Every time you spiked my tosses your face lit up and seeing that was even better than winning ever could be. The cheers from our teammates and the feeling of having a team that felt like a close friend group, all that, I realised that because of you." Kageyama had spoken softly, in a gentle tone that Hinata had never heard before and it made him tremble. Kageyama had buried his face on top of Hinata's head and held him closer.</p><p>"So," Kageyama took a deep breath and reluctantly pushed Hinata off of him slightly, still holding on to him for dear life, he stared at the small boys face, "Thank you."</p><p>Hinata let his tears fall and smiled brightly up at his setter. "I've beat you, my dream had come through and I thought I would be happier but," Hinata took a deep breath looking down again. "I want to play volleyball on the same side of the court with you, by your side. I don't want to hit anyone else's tosses, only yours." Hinata murmured shyly as he clenched the fabric of Kageyama's shirt in his small hands. His slim fingers intertwining with the texture that smelled like Kageyama. He leaned his head against Kageyama's chest, trembling slightly from time to time.</p><p>Kageyama laid one hand on Hinata's head again and pushed his face even closer into his chest as his other hand hung loosely by his side.</p><p>"And Suga's and Noya-san's tosses of course." Hinata said with a chuckle as he braved himself to be hit in the head and to be called a dumbass. But it never came. He pulled back but he wasn't allowed as the hand on the back of his head held him tightly. He could feel and hear Kageyama's heartbeat go haywire and he smiled.</p><p>No other words were exchanged as Hinata reached out his hand to Kageyama's and intertwined their fingers. Those fingers that had tossed countless balls towards him. Hinata giggled in happiness and he did pull back when the hand that was brushing his hair allowed it.</p><p>"Lord, grant me the strength to accept the things I cannot change, Courage to change the things I can, and wisdom to know the difference.'' Hinata said in a serious tone, he finished with a quiet laugh as he looked up at Kageyama and his eyes followed swiftly as they both stared at the moon above them.</p><p>"Is that a prayer?'' Kageyama asked softly, "Yeah, but I got it from a movie.'' Hinata chuckled as he looked back down at Kageyama's face to find the latter already staring back at him. A soft gentle look in his eyes and Hinata could feel that his heart was about to burst.</p><p>"I want to play volleyball by your side too." Kageyama closed his eyes and smiled, a big wide grin that wasn't scary for once. Maybe it was to other people but to Hinata it was the most gorgeous thing he had ever seen. It was better than a clear path to the other side of the net, it was better than seeing over the blockers of the other team, it was even better than winning.</p><p>"I'd never thought I'd say this to anyone or about anything," Kageyama opened his eyes again but his smile stayed as he took Hinata into his arms again releasing his hand, "But I love you more than-" Kageyama was interrupted by Hinata taking the collar of his shirt and pulling him down harshly. They're lips met with a smack and Kageyama was pretty sure he chipped a tooth but he didn't care as he tightened his hold on the smaller boy in his arms.</p><p>Hinata pulled back slightly, faces only inches apart, elaborate breathing hitting each other's lips as he tiptoed again and softly pushed his lips against Kageyama's again. He pulled back completely and stood flat on the ground again looking up with a small smile his face entirely red, "I love you more than volleyball." Hinata had beaten Kageyama to it. But for once the tall male didn't care.</p><p>"On second thought I might love you and volleyball equally." Kageyama blushed and looked away from the sun that he held in his arms, too bright for his comfort. Hinata pouted and slammed his fist against Kageyama's chest making the raven laugh. "That's because I can't imagine volleyball without you anymore and you made me love volleyball again. And when I think of you I think of volleyball because it makes you happy and that makes me happy. Dumbass."</p><p>Hinata's face went up in flames as he buried his face in Kageyama's chest. Kageyama just chuckled and intertwined his lanky fingers into Hinata's soft curls again.</p><p>The volleyball laid on the ground, long forgotten. "Hinata-" Kageyama began but Hinata pulled back and looked up at him, his fist holding onto Kageyama's shirt again, "Shouyou, please call me shouyou from now on." Shouyou looked up at Kageyama with an intense stare and Kageyama couldn't take it and glanced sideways. "Alright," He swallowed the nervous lump in his throat and gathered courage to look at the energetic boy again. They made eye contact, "Shouyou, then please call me Tobio," He smiles, "I was already planning on that." Shouyou pouted, he was so cute. "Dumbass" Tobio muttered as he glanced away again.</p><p>Shouyou gently took Kageyama's face in his hands and guided him down and connected their lips again, it was short, more like a peck and then wrapped his arms around Tobio's neck and jumped up. Tobio was forced to catch Shouyou's thighs in his hands as he held him up as a toddler. Shouyou was giggling like one anyway and Tobio couldn't help but chuckle and buried his head in Shouyou's neck and planted a soft kiss there making Shouyou squirm in his hold. They stood there for a while.</p><p>"I saw the same passion, the same burning fire in your eyes. I see a reflection of me, yet we're completely opposite. But that's why I chose you Tobio. That's why you're different, that's why," Shouyou murmured.</p><p>"That's what defines you." He said as he pulled back, Tobio followed, staring at Shouyou questionably. "What does?'' Tobio dared to ask in a whisper.</p><p>"The stars in your eyes." Shouyou said as he finally faced Tobio, holding his gaze with a loose smile. Tobio's breath caught up in his throat as he felt Shouyou's hand caress his cheekbone tenderly. Tobio leant forward until his cheek brushed the palm of Shouyou's hand. They stared into each other's eyes.</p><p>Shouyou smiled and Tobio chuckled as his gaze shifted.</p><p>And then Tobio saw it. The stars in Shouyou's eyes had never been so vibrant. A look only reserved for him. Tobio saw it again. The stars in Shouyou's eyes shined brightly and happily. A sky filled with light, only meant for him.</p><p>Those eyes that held so many emotions, named love.</p><p>It was then that the windows to their souls closed, eyelashes gently brushing the other's cheek, noses awkwardly poking the others' face. Their worlds collided and in an instant Tobio's ocean had colour because of Shouyou's sky. Suddenly, it's as if there's no one in the world but these two, crashing through space to reach each other. They collide, enfold, crash, lose their balance, and slam against a wall, where they stay. Clinging into one being. Together. Indivisible.</p><p>Their lips grazed against each other, barely but enough. Shouyou cupped Tobio's neck, pulling him in closer. And boy did Tobio feel like he was falling down an infinite sky, but he didn't mind because it felt like flying. He knew Shouyou would catch him.</p><p>They pulled back reluctantly, not knowing what would happen next. But who did? The atmosphere around them was empty and silent.</p><p>Shouyou giggled as a thought passed his mind, this took Tobio's attention as he lost his balance and he fell backwards into the sand it. They both laid there for a moment before bursting into laughter. Kageyama looked sideways at the precious boy beside him and propped himself up on one elbow leaning over Hinata's small frame. He would protect this boy from all harm. Hinata stared up at him, a small smile dancing on his lips as he wrapped his arms around Kageyama's neck pulling him closer until their lips met again.</p><p>"You tease.'' Tobio mumbled against Shouyou's lips and fake pouted, but chuckled soon after.</p><p>Both the boys swore, they had never been this happy. "I love you Shouyou.'' Tobio murmured amiable.</p><p>"I've fallen from the start, and I can't get up.'' Shouyou sighed a happy sigh, chuckling.</p><p>"Was that a reference?'' Tobio playfully glared at Shouyou, "No.'' Shouyou said unsteadily while he held back his laughter but failed as he spouted out into a fit when the other punched his arm. "Dumbass," He mumbled rolling his eyes and sitting up, dusting off his clothes, but he was just as weak, he started laughing too. Because for once, he let go.</p><p>If it's meant to be it'll find its way.</p><p>Too bad that love doesn't work that way. Love isn't easy, it's like a war. Easy to begin and hard to stop. You have got to fight and you can't give up, you need to communicate and sometimes bite your tongue. Being able to put your pride aside for the person you care about, the person you love.</p><p>Love,</p><p>love is not real.</p><p>Love is not love, love is many things. It's hate, sadness, jealousy, despise, disgust, happiness, all these emotions that do not last. We get moments of them, and that's how they fill our lives. Love is accepting the negative ones, that they happen and that you're strong enough to get through them. Together. Love is appreciating the positive ones, knowing that they won't last forever but knowing that they're there.</p><p>Love is a balance between heaven and hell. Being on cloud nine and on a battleground. Fighting for what you want but giving more than what you receive.</p><p>Love,</p><p>Love is love.</p><p>But it's also so much more than that.</p><p>Hinata Shouyou had taught him that.</p><p>They got up and walked to Kageyama's house hand in hand, "Does this mean we're dating now?" Hinata asked, one hand holding Kageyama's hand and on the other side he had his bag with the volleyball in it. They didn't play that night and they don't even know if they're able to pull their freak quick off again after all these years. But one thing Kageyama knew for sure,</p><p>"Of course, dumbass." He hid his smile, "Hey! Who are you calling a dumbass?!" Hinatas shouted and bumped into Kageyama who almost fell over and took Hinata's head in his death grip, "Hey! Don't do that dumbass!" They fell into their old rhythm again.</p><p>Kageyama knew he'd never let this boy go, he was his.</p><p>They continued walking hand in hand, "Let's get some meatballs." Hinata said with a skip in his step as he was jumping happily. Kageyama's face heated up and he smiled softly, "Sure, also we should visit Karasuno on Monday."</p><p>"Yosh!" Hinata smiled happily and started running towards Ukai's shop pulling Kageyama with him who was struggling to keep up. The shop was closed already it being almost midnight.</p><p>Kageyama always, only loved volleyball, but now he loved all sorts of things.</p><p>One of them being Hinata Shouyou.</p><p>If you are too afraid to fly because you don't want to get hurt? That's like being a taxidermy. People are meant to dream and be moved. Jump, my heart, like it hurts. My goosebumps wouldn't stop, my life is burning hot. Go beyond the limit, feel the joy of fighting. Strike with full power. Winning and losing seems to get blurred. This moment that time stops. It becomes slow motion. The goosebumps won't stop. My life is burning hot. Beyond my limits, the joy of fighting past them. Release everything you have. Whether you win or lose, somewhere far off. Time has stopped, at this moment, twinkling in slow motion. Come on, run wild.</p><p>No matter when, no matter who, wanting to stand there, even if it's wrong, even if it's frustrating, keep on struggling. Never give up, I don't want to end like this, carrying this imagination, I'll go. Never give up. Bumping, tumbling, wanting to be stronger, being stubborn, standing up, and I continue that again, but... Never give up, let me keep running like this. To the end of this imagination.</p><p>Since the time I lost, the next has begin, even if the taste is bitter and acerbic now, baby someday, surely. No matter when, no matter who, wanting to stand there, even if it's wrong, even if it's frustrating, keep on struggling.<br/>
Never give up, I don't want to end like this, carrying this imagination. I’ll go confess to him.</p><p>It had always been Hinata Shouyou.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Ahhh I’m addicted to Haikyuu again! It’s been 3 years since I’ve written anything do sorry if it’s a hit rusty! Thank you for reading! I’d really like to make some friends that are into haikyuu so please reach out to me if you’re interested in being my friend so we can fangirl together! I’m also a cosplayer and I finally have Hinata wig :D</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>